Competitive Rules
In an official Rivals of Aether tournament, there are various rules and guidelines that must be adhered to when running and participating in said tournament. There may be slight variations among different playerbases but the official rules are below. Best of 3 Both players must begin this set by playing rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins the RPS is first to decide what stage to ban out of the following: Fire Capitol, Rock Wall, Aethereal Gates, Tower of Heaven, and Merchant Port After banning a stage, the loser of RPS now bans another stage, with the players continuing in this fashion until only one stage is left; this is the stage that will be played. If playing online, the RPS step is skipped, instead whoever invited the other player is the one to ban first. After this match has been played with a winner determined, all counterpicks are now unlocked, with the winner of Game 1 (the match just played) banning two stages, and the player who lost now choosing from the remaining list of stages. After the next match has been completed, if both players have each won one game, a final match must be played, following the previous rules (i.e. Winner bans two stages, and loser picks the stage). At the conclusion of the set, a winner is decided based on who won more games, and this result must be reported to the Tournament Organiser (TO). Stages All of the stages in Rivals of Aether fall under three groups: Starting Stages, Counterpick Stages, and Banned Stages. Starting Stages are the only stages that can be used for the first game in a set. They are supposed to be balanced stages that do not give any player or character an advantage. Counterpick Stages are stages that may give a player or character an advantage. Banned Stages are stages that would completely change the way the game is played or give one character an advantage. All Aether Stages are banned in tournaments because they all have dangerous stage hazards. One example is the Aether form of Treetop Lodge, which has a plant that instantly kills players. Starting Stages: Fire Capitol Rock Wall Aethereal Gates Tower of Heaven Merchant Port Counterpick Stages: Air Armada - The low ceiling of this stage combined with the high platforms lets characters such as Wrastor get extremely early kills off the top. Treetop Lodge - This stage has the smallest ground width, which could give rushdown characters an advantage. Blazing Hideout - Tempest Peak - The moving platforms on this stage make spacing attacks difficult and the platforms near the edges of the stage can let players score early kills. Frozen Fortress - This stage's ground width and various platforms help characters who like to camp. Endless Abyss - This stage has no platforms, reducing the combo potential of many characters and favoring characters that like to camp. Spirit Tree - The small blastzones on this stage allow quick characters to get easy kills. Banned Stages: All Aether Form Stages Stock and Time In tournaments, players must use the default stock and time settings (3 Stock and 8 minutes).Category:Image Needed Category:Article Stubs